And the Alphabet Goes Like This
by Sherestia
Summary: Pure musings and drabbles. A collection of one-shots. SinSeren.
1. A: Admiration

**DISCLAIMER: I never had, never would, could, and ever own Magi and its wonderful characters and storyline.**

* * *

 **A IS FOR ADMIRATION**

* * *

 _What on Earth was he doing in her spot?_

Serendine had only wanted to a moment of peace to herself. To sit back and read under the shade of the tree as the sun colored the skies hues of red and orange. And then she finds him in _her_ spot. She ought to kick the man awake.

' _You can't do that.'_ She forcefully reminded herself, and reigned in her emotions.

She stared at the sleeping form of the violet-haired boy under the tree and crinkled her nose.

' _Lady Killer of the Seven Seas, huh. Yes, he could literally kill me if he wanted to.'_

She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and decided against her better judgment to kneel and take a seat on the other side of the tree, facing in the direction where the sun was starting to set. She took out her book and flipped through the pages, until she heard him wake up with a slight yawn.

"Finally awake, _baka no oo?"_

Sinbad had wondered for a second if he was hearing things.

"I'm on the other side, in case you're wondering if you actually heard the tree talk to you."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw an array of pink hair blocking his view from the sun.

"Why hello there, Seren; boy, am I glad to see you too." He answered with a yawn.

Hearing no response but the mere sound of a page turning, he turned around and an indignified 'hey!' followed his grabbing the book from her hands.

"Parthevia Through the Times; A History," he read out loud.

Seren moved towards him, trying to get the book back but failing miserably.

She huffed when he put the book well away from her reach, and glared at him shamelessly.

"Now, now; aren't loyal subjects supposed to look at their king with love and admiration in their eyes?" he teased, further agitating the already annoyed pinkette.

Sinbad had never really thought of the girl in context. Mostly because of all he was trying to accomplish within his short span of a lifetime, and partly because the girl had never really caught his interest. Her personality drew a total blank, she never really caused any trouble, nor triggered any eventful day, for that matter; she was _just simply there,_ he thought.

Just an average Parthevian ex-princess turned comrade.

It was inactivity then, he decided, that he wondered how far he can get her riled up?

"Seriously? You're choosing to read the _history of Parthevia_?" he smirked, "And I thought you couldn't get any more boring."

If he wasn't staring at her closely he might've missed that look of hurt flickering past her eyes before she turned away with a snob.

"Well sorry for being such a bore, _your Highness_." She added, "Plus, you're not exactly the most fun person I've ever met, either."

Sinbad smirked, a signature look that melted countless women into helpless puddles, but now only further irked the ex-princess, "I can prove you wrong."

"I doubt that. Getting together with a group of women and having them hang around my arms isn't exactly my definition of fun."

"It's their way of showing their love and undying admiration for their king; not really a bad thing, don't you agree?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand why people worship the very ground you walk on. You're not exactly as flawless as you think you are."

' _Or as everyone thinks you are.'_

"Oh? Tell me then, princess." She winced at the nickname, "What do you think makes me _imperfect?"_

She stared at him warily for a second, noting his all-too relaxed posture and gentle smile. His golden orbs were staring back at her with equal intensity.

Maybe she'd gotten her old, childish personality back for a moment. Her mind was muddled as she reasoned with herself; was letting this conversation go any further be of any benefit to both of them?

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to throw insults and crude statements here. You are still the High King, after all."

He waved a hand at her remark, "Plain ol' goody-two-shoes Seren." The girl was getting annoyed by the second, "You have my full permission to insult me, cutie." He winked.

' _Cutie?! To hell with reasoning.'_ Seren snapped.

He wondered if he had gone a bit too far when the girl crossed her arms and coolly regarded him with calculating eyes.

"Alright," she started in full seriousness, "I think you're a prick."

"Fair enough."

"You're an egotistical jerk with a knack for putting yourself high on a pedestal. You're conceited. You think you're better than everybody else; that you're _special_ to some degree of having delusions of grandeur. You play with feelings of women, thinking nothing of the nights they've spent crying over a false hope you've given them through your flirting. Would you care to hear more?"

"I think I've had my fill." He said good-naturedly, as if she just hadn't tried to insult his very existence.

"So, you think I'm arrogant. And that I'm a heartbreaker."

She frowned, "I've said a lot more than that."

"And that's nothing I really haven't heard before." He continued to smile at her.

She regarded him and sighed, maybe she was being a bit too harsh. Blame him for taking her spot after a full working and incredibly tiring day. "Well, despite everything…"

He raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Despite that, you're still a good leader, I'll give you that."

His smile widened, "Yeah, at least I'm a good leader. Yep, that overshadows everything." He nodded and looked to appear deep in thought.

"And a little bit compassionate, I guess." She coughed, when he looked at her in mild amusement.

"Sweet-talking after putting my spirit down. Are you trying to play with my heart, princess?"

She looked at him dully, "Don't call me that. And your whole persona screams 'flirt,' too, by the way."

He smiled, once more locking eyes with her. "Do you know what I think about you?"

"Since this is probably the first and last time I'd get to have a conversation of this depth with you, oh great king; why not?" she smiled back.

Sinbad had then decided he liked seeing her smile more often.

"Let's see… I think you're boring."

Her smiled faltered as quickly as it appeared.

"Yes, I've heard about that already." she gritted through her teeth as his eyes danced with mirth.

"You stick too much by the rules, you're bound by the book, and a traditionalist, at that."

"Do you suggest I go party out day and night and get drunk while we're at it?"

He laughed, "No, not at all. But would it kill you to actually _not_ be so composed all the time? To laugh out loud, to joke around occasionally, to be thrilled at a new adventure?"

She remained quiet at that, his words ringing in her ears.

"You're much too stiff, too calculating, too close minded."

"Well, it's not like my life has been a fountain of fluff and pink bunnies for me to be little miss sunshine," she said bitterly.

"But then again, neither have anyone in the Sindria trading company." She said the last part more to herself, and Sinbad regarded her closely.

"Alright, I get what you're saying." She raised a brow, "But close minded? Since when did I show to have a narrow outlook on things?"

He gave her a funny look, "Remember your speech about having royal blood?"

Her face reddened at that, fully remembering their little bout, and he had laughed shamelessly at her.

"Did you really need to bring that up?" she refused to look at him.

"Well, you kinda _did_ propose marriage to me, didn't you?"

She shot him a look that refused to acknowledge whatever he was saying.

"Okay, okay, I'm a traditionalist, I'm close minded, bla bla. I was wrong back then, I admit it."

Teasing her was just too fun, he also decided.

"So yeah. I think you're awfully boring and dull,"

She glared at him once more; he met her gaze with a slight tilt of his head.

"And that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Seren was caught off guard that instant, one thing she swore would never happen in the presence of _Sinbad,_ of all people.

He flicked her lightly on the forehead, and her eyes widened as realization hit her that she was speechless.

"How interesting, you can take on insults without batting an eye, but compliments render you tongue-tied."

She turned away, feeling betrayed by the sudden fast beating of her heart.

"How many women have you used that line on, Sin?"

He chuckled, "Just you, actually."

"I don't believe you."

He feigned looking hurt, "Why not?"

"Your words aren't exactly most credible, are they, Lady Killer of the Seven Seas?"

"I really don't know how I even got that name." he feigned innocence and Seren simply rolled her eyes, "It's putting my reputation in bad light, you know what I mean?"

She looked sourly at him, "Your non-existent already-trampled-on-and-never-will-be-clean reputation, you mean?"

He laughed at this, still looking at her.

Maybe it was too bad that she didn't cross his mind that much.

"Then have I charmed you a bit at least, milady?"

She turned away, "More convinced to stay away from you than charmed, actually. And that was one sentence. Now I see why women fawn over you."

"Aw, you give me too much credit."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure that wasn't."

Silence enveloped the two as the sky slowly darkened and morphed into a blanket of stars.

She stood up, dusting her skirt as she looked down at his purple hair.

"Leaving too soon?" he asked, looking up.

"You plan on staying here all night?"

"I might if you will." He suggestively said.

She shook her head, deciding that she will never get used to his flirting.

"I'm not sure I want to face the wrath of Ja'far as soon as he finds you lounging around here." She crossed over and picked up the leather-bound book, curtsying as she did.

"It was a pleasure talking to you," she smiled a bit longer, and Sinbad had once more thought how she should really smile more often.

"I bid you good night, _my king."_

She walked away, and for a moment, Sinbad wondered if his flirting has rubbed onto her at least a bit.

* * *

 _ **Owari**_


	2. B: Behave

**DISCLAIMER: I never had, never would, could, and ever own Magi and its wonderful characters and storyline.**

* * *

 **B IS FOR BEHAVE**

* * *

It took exactly four days, fourteen hours, and four seconds for Seren to start falling for Sinbad.

Start falling without the realization of it, that is.

 _The 1_ _st_ _day…_

"Yes, may I help you?"

He stared at her. She stared back.

He stared back more intensely, and she merely raised a brow.

' _Tch. Didn't work.'_

"Yes, I would like to know where the other librarian, who's normally here, currently at?" he said with a gentle smile.

She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not entitled to provide security details about my fellow working students, especially to someone as suspicious-looking as you."

' _This girl…'_

"Haha, I can see you're very frank." He laughed, and a second later, leaned on the mahogany countertop, towards her, and assumed his signature charming look, "I can also see that you're very pretty, Miss. May I have the name of the goddess who just stole my heart?"

He confidently smiled, as if waiting for the oncoming swoon and blushes from the girl.

Instead though, the girl primly took a step back, arms crossed, and with eyes twitching from clear annoyance, said with a voice dripping with venom, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't invade my personal space. I know fully well who you are so no, your 'charm' doesn't work here; try the cheerleading squad, if you will."

He stood back, sighing in contemplation.

' _So she's one of_ _ **those**_ _girls…'_

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to matters of consequence." And with that, she resumed to her work of stamping numerous books and paperwork.

He stuck around for a bit, before his eyes landed to a certain nametag which had fallen to the floor.

' _Serendine du Parthevia, huh.'_

 _The 2_ _nd_ _day…_

The pink-haired girl sighed as a familiar someone approached the countertop. She dared to ignore that certain someone and proceeded to stamp books.

He stood there, observing her working area, and saw a single book on her right, clearly separated from the pile of hard-covered books. He slightly tilted his head.

"Of Love and Stars. You've read that? It's… actually one of my favorites." He commented, though honestly, he never even heard of the damn book in his entire eighteen years of existence. Her hand hovered above the page of the book she was currently stamping, and she looked at him.

' _Bingo.'_

"I hate that book."

Silence ensued.

"Uhh… yeah, actually," he cleared his throat and the girl stared at him in what was obvious contempt, "That… that was sarcasm, if you didn't notice."

"Right." The library's silence enveloped them in an awkward atmosphere, and the girl rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "I'm sorry, what did you say you needed?"

Sinbad opened his mouth. And then closed it. This was the first time he went speechless against a girl.

"I'm here to borrow books related to trigonometry and calculus." He said in a split second.

She sighed, eyes resuming to her workload, "Third floor, 4th to 6th shelves."

"Yeah, thanks." He silently muttered, and went away, obviously not going to the third floor.

 _The 3_ _rd_ _day…_

The third day he returned, this time, holding two packets of bread.

She lifted her head when she saw him approach with a smile.

"No food allowed." She gave him a stern look.

"But it's lunch time."

"And this isn't the cafeteria. Go away."

"Do you seriously do nothing all day but stamp these books?" he opened the first packet of bread, the plastic echoing through the building.

"Will you stop that? You're bothering the students." They both looked around, finding the library empty as a ghost town.

"Students where?" he asked teasingly, and she frowned.

"And for your information, I don't just stamp books all day, I also go to classes and berate unlawful students like you." She closed the book.

"Well, look what your unlawful student got you." He flaunted the packet of bread as her annoyance grew tenfold.

"I don't want it." She crossed her arms.

"You sure?" he asked with a mocking smile while she glared at him. After all, she was a bit hungry…

She finally snatched the packet of bread and opened it, fuming at her weakness all the while.

"Us unlawful students should stick together." He winked, looking at the pink-haired girl with amusement and whose face showed resignation.

"See you later, princess." He waved, walking away with a victorious smile on his face.

 _The 4_ _th_ _day…_

"Until when will you interfere with my work?" the pinkette gritted through her teeth.

Sinbad looked at her in full seriousness.

"Go out with me."

"Excuse me?" she sputtered indignantly.

"Go out with me once, and I'll never bother you again."

Gold clashed with pink, and she held his stare for quite a while, deciding on the best course of action.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" he asked back.

"Why do I, out of all the girls in school willing to do anything just to have a second of your time, have your attention out of the blue?"

"'Cause I like you." He smiled genuinely, "Isn't that reason good enough?"

Her jaw dropped, completely taken aback, "You don't know me enough to like me."

"I like you as you are now." He leaned in to closely whisper, "Won't you give me a chance to get to know you better?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the spot on his forehead, unwilling to meet his eyes for fear of saying or _doing_ anything rash. And in the library, of all places.

She sighed, turning away from him and crossing her arms, "Fine."

Sinbad could feel his heartbeat accelerate at her response, and were they not in a library, he might've literally jumped for joy; a rather embarrassing moment he was willing to share.

"But on one condition," she stated, and he tilted his head in question.

"What's that?" he gulped in anticipation.

"You have to behave."

* * *

 _ **Owari  
**_


	3. C: Comfort

**C IS FOR COMFORT**

* * *

Serendine du Parthevia's pen hovered slightly above her research paper. It was well past class hours and the sky, instead of getting its beautiful orange glow, darkened into blurs of gray and black. Rain is coming, she thought, sighing and leaning her forehead on the cool laboratory table which was, she noted, a countertop of phenolic resin.

She waited for two hours. _Two full hours of inactivity._

 _Maybe he forgot. Or just had something important to do._ Seren slowly blinked, running her fingers through strands of strawberry short pink hair.

 _But she knew deep in her heart. That wasn't the case._

She bit her lip and for the nth time that day, sighing audibly. Raindrops fell from the sky and the pinkette closed her eyes in defeat.

 _Barbarossa._

Her thoughts ran wildly about in her head.

 _Did she really just get dumped?_

"Umm..." the voice came from behind her and she slightly jumped in her seat. Turning around though, she was disappointed to see the unfamiliar face of a school janitress.

"Sorry, I'll be taking my leave now." she stuttered, quickly grabbing her bag and brushing past the oblivious janitress.

The girl adjusted her bag strap and blinked back tears, running through the corridors and towards the main entrance.

She mentally made a list of all that happened within the course of the two weeks.

 _'First, she woke up late. Second, detention for being late. Third, someone had thought how it would be fun to soak her notes in the muddy soccer field of the school. Fourth, she failed a test the following day for having to salvage, but failing, her notes._

 _Fifth, overthinking and having insomnia for that failed test._

 _Sixth, her supposed 'friend' started avoiding her for reasons unknown._

 _Seventh, her best friend went out with supposed friend, and also stopped talking to her._

 _Eight, she was getting dumped._

She tried to save her strength, she really did. But staring at the empty basket where her black umbrella was to be though, she broke down and cried.

"Kami-sama, do you hate me this much?!" she screamed, her wailing accompanied by the gushing sounds of angry winds and thunder. The girl sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees and face buried in the sleeves of her school uniform.

"What should I do, what should I do, _what should I do?"_ she mumbled, rocking herself back and forth.

 _'Okay. Calm down, Seren. You can do this. Think of chemistry. H-bonds. Pi-bonds. Water molecules are good. Soothing. Yes, I can definitely run through the rain and absorb the glorious molecules of H2O.'_

Her musings, however, were disrupted by a rather tired and monotonous tone of voice; one which she definitely couldn't mistaken for another.

"Oy Seren, you dead?"

She suddenly lifted her head to find herself face-to-face with none other than the boy who she once considered her best friend. 'Once' was the keyword.

 _'Sinbad.'  
_

Flashes of him filled her thoughts and questions came in one after the other.

Why was he still in school?

Where was his usual cool and charming persona? _'He looks worse than a dead fish today,'_ she thought.

Where was his newest conquest _('soulmate,' he said)_ , the girl who made Sinbad give up everything _('including me')_ and clung to him 24/7?

But most importantly, _'Wh_ _y is he talking to me? And willingly, at that.'_

Of all the questions running through her mind, she instead chose to narrow her eyes at him, bitterly saying, "Leave me alone."

The purple-haired boy's response was a mere tilt of the head and an all-too-familiar smug look gracing his very features. He got up, looking down at the girl with discriminating eyes, "Arba from class 3A took your umbrella, if that's what you're fussing about."

She stared at the ground, hearing an umbrella open, and his footsteps fading away. Asking an arch-nemesis for a favor was mortifying, she thought; and though her pride has never been a problem before, it definitely got in the way whenever it came to him.

Seren got up, straightened her skirt and decided running through the pouring the rain was better than staying the night in school. She sighed, tightened her grip on her school bag, and stepped through the front door. But before she could start running, her eyes flicked to the side of the ground.

It was a purple umbrella.

* * *

 _ **Owari**_


	4. D: Dilemma

**D IS FOR DILEMMA**

* * *

There was this one time when a certain former chief assassin of Sham Lash and Parthevia's very own Venomous Spider Princess decided to conspire against Sinbad and poiso – _'drug'_ their unknowing king.

Seren narrowed her eyes whilst whisper-talking to Ja'far in one of the spacious parlors of the palace.

Daylight was fading, the people of Sindria were in their final preparations, and there was an oncoming feeling of rush and excitement. The entire country was beginning to get that bubbly, exuberant atmosphere once more.

"It's finally the day of Maharagan." Serendine du Parthevia said the words with venom, whilst cracking her knuckles.

Ja'far nodded grimly, eyes reflecting the red-orange flames dancing in the fireplace, "Yes, and you know what that means."

They looked at each other in understanding and nodded their heads.

"It's ready." The pinkette took out a blood-red potion encased in a small glass bottle.

Ja'far raised a brow, "How long will it last?"

"If the potion works well, he would be knocked out cold for at least fifteen hours, more than enough to get through the Maharagan without him doing something to endanger our lives. Or our reputations, at least." She swirled the liquid in the bottle, eyeing it with brows furrowed.

"Smell? Taste? Texture?"

"All taken care of; it's tasteless, odorless, and perfect to be mixed in a cup of wine. Making the perfect sleeping potion is little bit out of my expertise of poison-making, but it should be fine."

He looked at her expectedly, "Should be?"

"Oh, really, Ja'far? You're actually worried about Sin being poisoned?" she rolled her eyes.

"Woah, you're right. I can't believe I'm still emotionally able to get worried about Sin. That's surprising, considering all my thoughts about him were all filled with _'stupid king'_ lately." The pinkette laughed at his remark.

"But then again, they don't call you the Venomous Spider Princess of Parthevia back home for nothing." He quirked.

"Aw, you flatter me; I'm really not that much compared to you, ex-chief assassin of Sham-Lash."

He rolled his eyes, "Real funny, Seren. So, you ready to go against our king?"

She nodded grimly, "It's for the benefit of the majority. Let's do this."

She raised a closed fist and shared a fist-bump with the white-haired boy, both turning around to join the festival.

 _Maharagan._

Now if only Serendine could find out _where on Sindria_ her target actually is, it'd make everything a whole lot easier.

' _Considering I have still have to carry this jug of wine with me, this really is going to be an arduous task.'_

She first checked through the main gardens, _'His personal playground to access women of all kind.'_ She thought indignantly, but was surprised to not find him there with numerous ladies gluing themselves to him.

She went around the popular taverns close to palace, but still no purple-haired boy in sight.

Next stop was the dining area of the palace; she scanned through the numerous people, staff, and subjects, but to no success of finding him anywhere.

She scoured through the palace, its surrounding areas, asked the most attractive women in the vicinity if he had recently hit on them, but still to no avail.

She looked at the small pocket watch in her hands, and cursed when she saw the hour hand strike ten in the evening.

' _Where is he? We can't have drunk Sin running amok recklessly again.'_

She bit her lip, approaching the last room in the palace, on the top-most floor. She decided turning back, because there was no way in hell and in all the Maharagans in the history of Sindria has Sinbad _ever_ decided to enter and stay in his quarters.

But still, she had this nagging feeling on the back of her mind to at least just check the room and be assured.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath, clutching the jug of wine to her chest. _'Running. Is. Hard. This is all Sinbad's fault.'_

Serendine took one last deep breath, before composing herself to knock on the wide, mahogany doors.

' _Please. Please be here.'_

She could swear she nearly heard the angels' chorus when she heard a deep, low voice from the other side of the doors.

"Come on in." there was really no mistaking his voice, and she wasted no time opening the blasted doors and entering the room with red-flushed face from running around.

"Sinbad!" she stated in relief. She watched him slowly turn around as he was facing the balcony when she came in, and noted the slight daze in his expression.

' _Uh oh.'_

"Well, aren't you happy to see me?" he drawled in a perfect, velvety tone of voice, taking a sip through his goblet of wine, but never breaking eye contact.

' _This is not good. He's starting to take on his Casanova self. Ja'far had warned me thoroughly; this is phase 1 of Drunk Sinbad. A phase wherein there should be no one of the female species in the vicinity.'_

She warily closed the doors behind her, and tightened her grip on the jug she had on her left hand.

The pinkette stepped forward, "Yes, well, I was thinking of having a toast with you." She faked a huge smile on her face, no doubt noticed by Sinbad by the way he raised an eyebrow at her words, "On, you know, successfully raising and maintaining the Kingdom of Sindria for its 4th anniversary."

She forwarded the jug of wine almost too enthusiastically towards him, "Here, let me pour you a drink."

She walked stiffly towards him, and cursed her legs and entire being for being so obvious and conspicuous.

Before she could pour him a drink, however, he stopped her by gripping her arm firmly.

She slightly raised her head to look up at him, noticing but deciding to ignore their difference in heights, and with wide eyes, asked, "Wha-"

"Did you know that you're awfully bad at lying?"

He was too close all of a sudden. His breath was a mix of alcohol and mint and was, she cursed herself, intoxicatingly sweet. His eyes reflected gold and was filled with something akin to mirth and amusement.

She tried forcing another friendly smile, "What exactly do you mean, Sin?" she tried pulling her arm back, but to no avail, "Don't you want to have another drink?"

She just desperately, _desperately_ wanted this ordeal to be done and over with.

"Alright then, I'll take you up on that." He then leaned back and turned around, heading towards the balcony where the whole kingdom of Sindria and its surrounding seas were bathed in moonlight.

Seren released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and followed his steps.

She looked up at him warily once more before pouring the red wine slowly onto the chalice, taking care to not let her hands shake.

He took the jug away from her after the wine had been poured, settling it on the flat surface of the stone balcony railings.

She gulped in anticipation as he brought the goblet almost painfully slowly to his lips.

' _Just a sip; just a sip is enough.'_

All the time he was watching her, and suddenly noticed how her eyes filled with unknown anticipation.

He smiled almost knowingly, and her nerves stilled as he suddenly decided to offer the cup of wine to her.

"Ah, where are my manners? This is a toast after all, milady should have the first drink."

Her heartbeat pound loudly in her ears, and she was left gaping, unable to utter any words.

"Oh, oh no, I possibly couldn't…"

"Hm?"

"Well, it's just that," her eyes desperately flicked back and fro; but her mind was still in some sort of mushy trance.

' _Kami-sama, help me.'_

He laughed genuinely, and her nervousness turned into slight confusion, "Did you really plan to drug me?"

Her face turned beet red, and that only seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Sinbad looked at her accusingly, but still hasn't lost his teasing manner and tone, "This was Ja'far's idea, wasn't it?"

If she could just command the ground to swallow her up whole, she would.

He laughed once more, edging dangerously close to her again.

She raised the goblet to chest level to stop him from invading her personal space once more, "Stop." She just barely managed to let out, before he did stop and simply stare at her.

 _Like a predator watching its prey._

"I didn't know you doubted me this much." he whispered, tilting his head in that _'awfully cute, boyish look'_ he has.

' _I can't believe I just used the word 'cute.' Kill me. Just kill me now.'_

"I'm sorry, Sin; but 'trusting you' doesn't exist during Maharagan anymore." She sputtered, trying to regain as much composure as possible.

He furrowed his brows, "Why not?"

She gaped at him, "Are you serious?"

He shrugged, urging her to continue.

"Maharagan of '95."

"Maharagan of '95?"

"Yes, Sindria's very first Maharagan. Don't you remember? You seduced a 20-year-old-looking witch, who was, I remind you, _64 years old_ , and she claimed to be pregnant with _your_ child after 'a night of fiery passion and burning love.'" She finished, quoting the exact words from said woman.

"That wasn't really too bad, was i-"

"Maharagan of '96." She cut him off, "This time, you set your eyes on another village girl. Only that she was a foreign princess who disguised herself and traveled across the seas just to have a glimpse of your face."

"But that wasn't even my fault!" he defended, but she only further glared at him.

"Maharagan of '97. You bet your right arm to a game of _beer pong._ God, Sinbad; I still cannot convince myself to believe you did that."

He winced, "I did win, didn't I?"

"You lost." She just simply said, glad she was able to break free from his impossibly enchanting stupor a while back.

"And now, today marks the 5th Maharagan. Maharagan of '98. Do you believe we'd just sit still and watch you plunge into another mishap this time?" she pointedly glared at him, hoping to make her point clear across him.

Instead though, he merely smiled at her again.

She swore his smiles were going to be the death of her someday.

"You were drunk all those times, so Ja'far and I set up a plan to one, _not let you get drunk,_ and two, render you catatonic for the duration of Maharagan to ensure complete and total safety."

He chuckled lightly, "Okay, I understand," she sighed in relief, "But you see, the problem is…"

Her eyes widened as he pried the goblet away from her hands.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his cool breath tingling her hot flushed skin, "I'm already drunk."

She struggled to push him away with both hands, and he staggered a bit before holding her quaint, dainty fist close to his chest, while his left hand settled the untouched goblet next to the jug of wine.

"You're impossible." She said, earning a mere boyish grin from him.

"I'm aware of the things I've done during the past festivals," he slowly said, surprising her, "And I actually planned for this night to simply pass by with me alone and drunk on the floor..."

He planted a soft kiss on her temple and nuzzled the crook of her neck, planting feather light kisses while she gasped at the contact. His lips brushed slightly against her burning skin as he murmured, "…if it weren't for you knocking on my door."

His touch was so gentle, barely even there, but the sensation she almost shamefully yearned for made her feel as if she was walking through thin ice, about to be drowned by a splash of wonderful gold and purple.

It was unfair, she thought; since he wasn't even doing _anything_ drastic, yet her heart was already threatening to tear its way out of her chest.

She heard about what the women talked about him; how he murmured sweet promises into their ears and slowly rendered them lovesick with every trace and touch of his.

But now, he was barely even touching her; and it was slowly driving her mad how she didn't understand anything; _everything was an enigma when she was with him._

 _It was really unfair how fast she was taken under his spell._

"I should leave." She quietly said, and he leaned back, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes. Now she was unsure if she really did want to just leave.

He held her hand to his chest, smoothing out her palm and entwining his fingers with hers, she could feel his heartbeat, calm and steady; unlike hers – _fast, pounding, and desperate._

"Stay the night." His hand ran comforting circles on her back, and he leaned his forehead on hers, "I need you, Seren."

When she heard him say her name, it took almost all of her willpower to refuse.

She looked down and away, still forcing whatever sliver of reason within herself to remain, "You can't seduce me, Sin."

Sinbad merely lifted his hand, and swept strawberry pink locks behind her ears.

If Seren didn't know who the man was and what he was capable of, she would've probably fallen for his charm in a heartbeat, like all the countless women he had.

But she did know exactly who he was. So, she refused.

She absolutely will not give in. She could almost imagine herself sighing.

Sinbad was the epitome of romance and fantasy of every woman her age. One night with him in exchange for eternal damnation. _'Seems fair enough.'_

But contrary to popular belief, Sinbad was the worst lover anyone could have.

' _His heart would never belong to anyone. His thoughts will never be fully occupied by anybody.'_

She was vaguely aware that Sinbad could never, in this lifetime, give her the emotional support she needed and craved for. If she let down her walls tonight, there was no turning back. He wasn't capable of loving her, and she knew that very well. He would move on without her; he would accomplish greater feats, defeat stronger opponents, have his fill of women, and she would be stuck pining for someone completely out of reach.

 _How silly she was when she proposed marriage to him and thought she could endure his polygamous nature._

And so, with that in mind, she let go; painful as it may be. She stared back at him and sadly smiled.

' _I will never be the one.'_

Besides, she still had a mission to accomplish, didn't she?

"Sinbad," she started off partly unsure, partly convinced, "Don't you know that seduction is a dangerous, double-edged sword?"

He finally leaned back, and raised an amused brow, "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on this game you just love to play," she slowly picked out her words, keeping him distracted with eye contact while her hand slowly gripped the hilt of the wine goblet.

"But as a mere loyal subject and follower, I still have to ask you permission."

"Permission to what?" he asked, and Seren thought for a quick moment how it was such a shame and relief to finally end this.

"To kiss you, Lord Sinbad."

In a split second, she downed the wine goblet, contained the bitter liquid in her mouth, and fisted his robes of white and purple; forcefully pulling him towards her for a kiss that would surely knock him out for the rest of the night.

' _Mission accomplished, at least.'_

* * *

 _ **Owari**_


End file.
